


uncharted territory

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: A date is a time and a person, and they've got everything they want right here and right now.





	uncharted territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/gifts).



> prompt: Can you hold my hand any tighter? as requested by marourin on tumblr, now with more disgusting flirting than the original piece bc i'm a gross sap (but know that i kinda forgot about the prompt at that point so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ).

 

He finds him down in the cave, halfway out of his batsuit. For the most part, the Justice League doesn’t come to Gotham for good reasons. But this is hardly League matter when Arthur is here all on his own, looking dressed to the nines.

“Bats.” Arthur greets Bruce with a grin, and he would call the show of teeth intimidating if Batman didn’t single-handedly invent intimidation techniques as a whole to start.

“What’re you doing here?” Bruce doesn't mince his words and if it sounds clipped and short, it is entirely that.

“Date.” Arthur tells him, easy, simple, almost nonchalant like he is waiting for Bruce to put together a puzzle he’s stolen a piece to.

Bruce narrows his eyes before he is walking over to the calendar pinned to one of the walls of the cave to confirm what he knows. “What about today's date?”

He turns his head back and finds Arthur who has come up right behind him, grin only getting wider as he steps in that final distance to bring them to touch.

“Date, Bruce.” Arthur says on an exhale and Bruce can feel his chest expand as he inhales next. “As in, we had a _date_.”

Arthur knows the weight of realization dropping straight into Bruce’s gut when the man goes stiff, shoulders locking beneath the heavy Kevlar. “Dinner reservations?”

“It was 7 o'clock.” Arthur continues, finding this far more entertaining than having to sit through a six course meal and still feel hungry afterwards. “Want to guess what time it is now?”

Bruce tips his head back against Arthur’s shoulder while the man’s hands work along the hidden zipper keeping the remains of his suit on. He pulls and it drags down silently, the length of his spine exposed to fingers that aren’t quite keen on keeping to themselves. “And what is _this_?”

“The dessert I’m owed.” Arthur tells him, mouth tipping downwards until Bruce is turning into it, mouth opened and almost waiting. Like most of their fights, it is bruising even when they are not trying.

“You don’t even like sweets.”

Arthur drags the batsuit off of his shoulders and Bruce is more scars and old wounds than skin at the rate he is going. His collection is expansive. Arthur’s fingers linger, rough pads tracing the bump of where a knife went in and then another where a well-aimed (better than most at least) bullet managed to graze the bat of Gotham.

“I like you enough.” Arthur points out as his hands go down the length of Bruce’s arms and it is only a little bit sweet when he turns him bodily around with the grip he has on him. It’s a confession as good as any other when he pushes him right up against the wall, the leftover of his suit falling to his waist.

“Flattering.” Bruce says with a huff, the breath knocked out of him by the force.

Arthur’s fingers tangle with his own, holds his hands still and tight and Bruce only ever knows to push right back. He tests the water like he is asking in that way where the words never come. Bruce tries again and Arthur’s grip goes reflexive, holds him down. He pushes him to make good use of that Atlantean strength to keep him pinned in place.

“Pay up, Wayne. With interest.”

With nowhere else (he wants) to go, Bruce can do just that when Arthur drags him into the next kiss and it is severe.

Bruce is willing to pay his share and then some. His knuckles going bone white, lets Arthur back him up against the wall of the cave, dig fingers into the flesh of his hips in between the platings of his suit until that too is undone to end up as one more thing tossed to the ground. It is laying it all down at their feet, putting down what calls for control when he lets Arthur touch mouth to skin, the canines of his teeth into the junction of where Bruce's neck stretches into his shoulder, and Bruce sinks into it.

He thinks it is more than this, way more than just the rough scrappling of hands on skin after a particularly hard mission. Even with all the powers in their repertoire, sometimes they can do everything right and still have the stench of death dragging in like the tides. He calls for a distraction in the kindest possible way he knows how.

"I had it all planned out too, bats."

"What was the plan?" Bruce asks, doesn't quite laugh but the amusement is there when he entertains Arthur in continuing this conversation at all. Only going for undoing that ridiculously lopsided bow tie from Arthur's throat distractedly, undoing one button after another until all he sees is skin and ink. "Dinner and a movie?"

Arthur's grin goes sheepish, shrugging off that tailored suit jacket just so, knowing how Bruce's eyes follow the movement of his shoulders even if he never says the words. "Too much of a cliché?"

"I'm not entirely against a classic." Bruce answers, reaching out to tug him back with a grip that is just as strong even without any metahuman strength behind it. 

"Sure, next week." Arthur lets in a rumble that comes from the chest, ducking his head to leave a careless track of bruises down Bruce's neck. "If you remember by then."

He is betting that he doesn't but that is fine by them both. A date is a time and a person, and they have everything they want right here and right now.

 


End file.
